


WELCOME HOME, SUNSHINE

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, boy aren't those some yummy tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Fill for the r76 kinkmeme: Jack has been away on a mission for a long time...when he comes home he finds Gabe waiting.





	WELCOME HOME, SUNSHINE

Jack’s been away for five agonizing months. It’s not the longest time he’s ever spent away from Gabriel but it’s close. The last time was years ago in the heat of the war. Both of them had been adequately occupied with the horrors of the crisis and the longing for each other had been few and far between. Jack couldn’t speak for both of them but he had actively tried to put Gabe from his mind, not wanting to let himself wonder what would happen if one of them didn’t come home. 

This time, there was disgustingly little to do. Everything was meetings and paperwork-- for once in Jack’s life he felt rather useless. He wasn’t even that busy and neither was Gabe presumably, considering how often they managed to video call each other. It was like they were teenagers again after the first few months. Texting all the time, being awfully mushy…nasty phone sex. A lot of it, honestly. 

“I miss you” had replaced “I love you”. Only because that’s all Jack did. For months. He missed Gabriel terribly. Misses him now, spent the whole flight home missing him.

Which is why it almost hurts when there is no one waiting for him when he steps onto the tarmac. It _does_ hurt when he drops by his office and the room is just as he left it. 

There’s an ache in his chest when he keys in the code to open their apartment door and it is dark and silent inside. It’s late, but that doesn’t usually mean anything. He dejectedly wonders if it was selfish to expect an enthusiastic welcome. Still, at least Gabe is probably in bed and there will be a body to curl up next to. 

Yeah. That will be nice.

Jack doesn’t bother to drop anything, excited to be in his own bed and near his husband. Despite the fact that Gabe is a light sleeper he tries to be quiet anyway, nudging open the door with a shoulder and backing into the room, hands full. 

The first thing he notices out of the corner of his eye is that there is a light on, the bedside lamp. He feels a glimmer of hope that Gabe might be awake after all. 

The second thing he notices stops him in his tracks.

A whimper from the bed, one Jack knows all too well, accompanied by an audible, sharp intake of breath. 

Even after realizing what the sound is, he’s not prepared for what he sees when he turns to the bed. Faintly he registers that he’s dropped a bag on his foot and it hurts quite a lot but the pain is completely overshadowed by the sight in front of him. 

Gabriel is face down on the bed and _writhing_ against the open air, cheek pressed against Jack’s pillow and ass up off the mattress. He’s not wearing a damn thing except, Jack observes immediately with wide eyes, a plug. It’s a new one Jack’s never seen before and fuck, it’s big. Even with the base in the way he can tell Gabe’s hole is stretched obscenely around it, shiny and dripping with lube. 

Jack’s gaze travels lower still, jaw hanging slightly open in shock, his sudden arousal making him light headed. Gabe’s cock hangs hard and heavy between tense and sweaty thighs. _He’s been at this for a while, sweet mother of fuck._

A loud whine breaks Jack from his trance and he jerks his head up, eyes snapping to Gabe’s face-- he’s drooling into the pillow and Jack realizes he’s not even touching himself--

 _He was waiting._

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Gabe breathes out like a prayer, hips jerking. “You’re here, Jack, come here.”

Jack blinks. Then he trips on the bags at his feet in his haste to obey, shedding his jacket clumsily and throwing it, catching himself on the end of the bed. His knee smacks against the wooden frame as he clambers onto the mattress. When he gets to Gabe he just kneels there for a moment, again, just drinking in the sight. He doesn’t know what else to do, still stunned. After so long apart, this doesn’t feel real. It feels as though when he finally reaches out to touch Gabe his hands will pass right through. 

Gabe only allows him a split second, hooking a leg around his waist and jerking him so he falls forward, catching himself on his hands but finding himself at eye level with Gabe’s ass and--

“Fuck me Jack, please, honey, been waiting--”

“Yeah--” Jack sucks in a breath, hands nearly shaking with anticipation. “Yeah, okay.”

Finally-- _god, finally_ \-- Jack skims a hand up one muscular thigh and grips tightly enough to bruise. Gabe keens loudly at just that contact and pushes back, searching for more. Instinctively Jack kisses and nips at the closest part of Gabe he can find, biting down sharply on the meat of his ass. 

“I missed you so much Gabe, holy shit--” he sucks a bruise into the tender skin of Gabe’s thigh and the noise he gets in return is _everything_. “I can’t believe you got all worked up for me, you’re so fucking beautiful, I missed you so fucking much.”

As titillating as the plug is, it’s in between Jack and Gabriel’s pretty, sloppy hole and that’s a problem. Experimentally Jack wiggles two fingers under the base and tugs, exposing and then watching Gabe’s rim stretch around what is-- _fuck_ \-- a way bigger plug than Jack had previously thought. Before he can say anything else Gabe starts begging again, unintelligibly for a moment and then louder.

“Take it out, want you to fill me up, come on--”

Jack gets a better grip on the plug and begins to tug with more intent. Selfishly, he goes painfully slow so he can watch. 

“You’re so damn pretty Gabe, if only you could see how good you look. Can’t believe you stretched yourself so good for me, fuckin missed you…” He’s jabbering now, overwhelmed with want and excited to be right where he belongs, finally-- between Gabriel’s thighs. 

Curiously, just before he gets the last and widest part of the toy he gently presses the tip of his thumb in next to it. Gabe sobs and thrashes and immediately Jack knows he can no longer take his sweet time. With a final pull the plug slips out and Jack quickly replaces it with his tongue, kneading at the flesh of Gabe’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks and lapping at the hot skin in between them hungrily. The taste and smell of Gabriel after such a long time in such concentration has Jack’s cock painfully hard and leaking through his jeans. He wants to rut up against something but keeps getting distracted by the sound of Gabe’s gasps and moans and the way it feels to be touching-- _tasting_ him again.

Gabe shouts when Jack slips two fingers in alongside his tongue. “ _Fuck_ me, mi amor, _please_. I need--”

So Jack does, sitting up and scrambling at his belt with one hand, not letting his fingers slip out, hooking them in and pressing down. The belt clinks open just as Gabe jolts and moans--for a second Jack grins, pleased at his ability to find that sweet spot so easily. Hastily, he shoves his pants out of the way and tugs himself free. He jerks at the contact of his own hand and has to stop from curling in on himself with pleasure. Gabe has him so far gone so quickly; Jack can’t remember the last time he was so keyed up and it’s incredible.

It takes all his self control not to lose it as he lines himself up and pushes slowly in. Gabe is so slick and warm, and Jack is afraid he’ll push back too fast and it will all be over. 

“‘’M sorry, give me a second baby, fuck--you’re so tight, hell--”

Gabe whines softly in the back of his throat and grabs at the sheets but stays still. There’s a moment of quiet and all that can be heard is their rapid breaths. Jack uses that to compose himself, making an effort to sync their breathing. The mental effort distracts enough to pull him back from the edge. 

When he starts to move, Gabe starts to babble again and the only thing Jack can do is talk back, the pleasure curling his toes and emotion welling up in his throat. 

“Missed you Jack, missed y-- _fuck_ , yeah just like that, come on, _harder!_ ”

“So perfect Gabe, fucking love you, can’t believe you’re mine--”

Gabe’s knees give out after one well aimed thrust and now they’re flush against each other. He ruts against the mattress but that won’t do, Jack hasn’t even touched him yet. In one swift movement Jack pulls them back up, an arm under Gabe’s hips. Gabe begins to protest but it’s cut off when Jack wraps a sweat-slick palm around his cock. Neglected as it was, it doesn’t take but a few strokes before Gabe is coming with another choked sob. As he tenses, Jack goes over the edge with him, biting at his shoulder and groaning.

In the wake of their orgasms they fall back onto the mattress, sticky with sweat and panting. Jack lazily covers all the skin he can reach with wet kisses, murmuring praises. After a moment Gabe hisses, bucking his hips lightly and Jack realizes his belt buckle is trapped between them. With one last kiss to Gabe’s shoulder blade, he pulls out gingerly and rolls off, flopping onto his side of the bed. 

“You didn’t even take your pants off,” Gabe murmurs into the pillow. He’s right, and Jack almost laughs at how desperate he was that he didn’t even bother. He slips them the rest of the way down and shoves them off the bed with a foot, sitting up to get his shirt off as well. Then he nuzzles back down into his husband’s space, slotting his face in between Gabe’s neck and shoulder and breathing in his air. 

“You didn’t even say hello.”

Gabe hums, wrapping himself around Jack. 

“Hello.”

Damn, it’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW  
> find me on twitter @squeebop


End file.
